The present disclosure relates generally to a motion control mechanism and, more particularly, to systems and methods for braking or propelling a roaming vehicle.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, vehicles include motors for driving the vehicles between locations. Motors are most often used to generate motive force, but certain types of motors can be used to both accelerate (e.g., start) and decelerate (e.g., stop) a vehicle. Indeed, there are a variety of motor arrangements used to accelerate and decelerate a vehicle carrying passengers. For example, trains, powered roller coasters, and the like, may utilize one or more electric motors with rotating elements to accelerate and decelerate a ride vehicle or car around a track. However, electric motors with rotating elements may be prone to mechanical issues and high downtime (e.g., the ride is inoperable) due to the rotating elements.